Fuck you Cullen
by Dianna-Lex
Summary: Las heridas del pasado siguen ahí y eso solo afecta los planes de Edward Cullen. "Las cosas cambian Cullen" Una sonrisa sexy aparece en sus labios"No lo creo Swan, estoy seguro que aun estas mojada para mi" Mi voz es ronca "Vete a la mierda Cullen" La escucho decir entre dientes mientras me da una sonora cachetada y no puedo evitar reír."Serás mía, lo prometo" Susurro para mi mismo
1. Prefacio:

"_**FUCK YOU CULLEN"**_

**Disclainmer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertencen a mi idola Stephanie Meyer la trama es mia..**

**Prefacio:**

**Bella POV:**

¿Existe el Karma? ¿O solo es el destino?

¿La venganza es buena? ¿Se lo merece?

¿Si lo hago seré igual o peor que él?

¿Desperdicio esta oportunidad?

Cientos de preguntas sin repuesta inundan mi mente… nunca pensé que al volver aquí, al lugar en que se destruyeron mis sueños y anhelos; podría tener la oportunidad perfecta para vengarme de aquel estúpido y arrogante de Culinque destruyo mi adolescencia con tan solo _unas palabras…._

"_¿Cómo se te ocurre?¿ Acaso no te has visto?¿Como pudo pasar por tu mente que yo..Edward Cullen podría estar con una insignificante chiquilla tonta? "_

El estúpido Edward que hace tan solo 3 años yo creía amar y arruino… no mi vida porque hablaría con demasiada exageración pero si una de las etapas más bellas de ella.

Ahora se me presenta la oportunidad perfecta para esa venganza que yo alguna vez desee…

¡Le gusto a Cullen! Aun sigo sin poder entender porque esto m e hace tan feliz, seguro es porque es una gran oportunidad.

O te sigue gustando, aunque no quieras aceptarlo-dijo mi voz mental

NO! Definitivamente tendrás tu venganza, es lo justo.

No parare, hasta verlo humillado ante mí y pidiéndome perdón, un perdón que NUNCA le daré.

**¿Que dicen les gusto?¿Vale la pena seguirlo o no? XD espero sus REVIEWS es todo lo que pido .. sena buenos conmigo porfa ! BESOS Y ABRAZOS ESTILO EMMET!**


	2. I'm Back

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia en su mayoría pertenece aStephanie Meyer, la historia es MIA y no la comparto...**

**Summary: Las heridas del pasado siguen ahí y eso solo afecta los planes de Edward Cullen.. -Las cosas cambian Cullen-me dijo con una sonrisa sexy en sus labios. -No lo creo Swan, estoy seguro que aun estas mojada para mi-le susurre con voz ronca -Fuck you Cullen!-me grito y me dio una sonora cachetada que me hizo reír. -Serás mía Bella, lo prometo-Dije para mi.**

**"FUCK YOU CULLEN"**

**Capitulo 1: I'm Back**

Bella POV.

Tranquilízate Bella solo regresas al lugar donde se arruino tu adolescencia, solo eso!..¡Tú puedes!

OH vamos! Seamos realistas dudo que aun te recuerden_..."al menos que aún tengan alguna copia del video que definitivamente arruino tu vida social_"

Entupida voz! A veces creo que herede la locura de Renee, incluso me creo esquizofrénica (estúpido lo se, ¡peor no es normal escuchar voces!), en fin supongo que es posible mi madre siempre escucha esa vocecita que la impulsa a hacer cosas estúpidas y arriesgadas (la cual adoro-cuando no la pone en peligro mortal por supuesto)

"Señores pasajeros, estamos apunto de aterrizar en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles, lamentamos en retraso del vuelo y esperamos que disfruten su estancia en su destino" la aeromoza comenzó a dar indicaciones, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y dándome una mirada envenenada.

¿Pero que le pasa? ¿Que le hice? Yo solo le eh dicho... ¡dos palabras! "No gracias". Genial! Otro enemigo y ahora ni siquiera se porque.

"¿Hola?"Me giré a ver quien era el dueño de esa hermosa pero profunda voz y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos azules.

"¿Me hablas a mi?" Extrañada, definitivamente un chico así (alto, delgado pero fuerte, Cataño y ojos azules – con una mirada que te dice _fóllame preciosa_) no lo veías todos los días.

"¿Ves a alguien mas por aquí?" Negué con la cabeza y comencé a ruborizarme (intencionalmente- pues se por experiencia propia que a los chicos les gusta) por todo mi rostro "Lo siento, mi nombre es Zac, ¿y el tuyo es...? "

"Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella" dije agachando "apenada" la cabeza.

"Es un placer Bella, me eh querido presentar antes pero te vi muy ocupada pensando y no quise ser grosero e interrumpir"

"Pues gracias, no tienes idea de cuanto me hacia falta pensar" _Y me sigue faltando..._

"Si ya lo creo y... Mm bueno" Comenzó a balbucear "se que suena algo apresurado pero pues ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?" comenzó a entrelazar sus manos con impaciencia y nerviosismo.

"¡Vaya!" solté como si no lo pudiera creérmelo

"Lo siento Bella, entenderé si no quieres, pero realmente me gustaría conocerte."

"Mm.. claro que quisiera pero la verdad es que yo no me quedare en Port Angeles , yo voy a Forks y mis padres vienen por mi.." y eso era totalmente ya decir verdad se me hacia tarde si quería llegar para la cena.

"¡Wow! Que coincidencia" comenzó a sonreír esperanzado

"¿Por qué?" Es decir, ¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que el Zac/chico guapo que me coquetea en el avión vaya hacia el mismo lugar?

"Bueno, yo vivo ahí desde hace 2 años, y me encantaría mostrarte el pueblo" mostró una linda sonrisa y en tono coqueto y atrevido. _Muéstrame lo que quieras._

"Jajaja lo siento Zac, pero no existe persona que conozca Forks mejor" _pero veo que hay cosas mas interesantes por conocer, tu por ejem_plo "Eh vivido ahí desde que nací."

"Mmm... que lastima pero dame tu numero, tal vez podamos dar un paseo mañana ¿no?" _Maldición espero que eso este en doble sentido._

"Claro ¿Por qué no?" Sonreí y le di mi numero de teléfono, se que eso no suena bien (darle tu numero de teléfono a alguien que no conoces enumera la lista-hecha por padre- de lo que no debo de hacer- en especial si coquetea contigo), pero el inspira confianza _Já y tiene cuerpo y cara sexy_y eso significa tener un amigo mas además de los hermanos Mcarty (Alice y Emmet).

Me despedí de mi "nuevo amigo" y baje del avión (al parecer éramos los últimos), rápidamente comencé a buscar a mi familia pero NADA.

_¿Será que se habrán olvidado de mí? Eso dolería, a ellos..._

Me senté ya que no quería esperar como tonta hasta que se dignaran a venir por mí.

De repente sentí unas enormes manos en mi rostro, obstruyendo mi visión.

"Emmet! Sabes que odio estos juegos. Así que quita tus manos y dame un gran abrazo tonto..."

"¡OH! Esta bien Bells "Quitó sus manos y se dio vuelta rápidamente para quedar justo frente a mi "No sabes como te extrañe tonta, nada es igual sin ti "me estrujó tan fuerte que apenas me quedaba aire.

"Lo sé, lo sé nadie puede superarme, tengo ese efecto en las personas... pero ahora Em, suéltame porque me ahogo."

"Lo siento, lo siento me emocioné jejeje" extendió su gran sonrisa de Wason que usaba cuando estaba mintiendo o haciendo maldades.

"¡Oigan! Yo quiero un abrazo de mi mejor amiga/ex que se había olvidado de mi."

Alice corrió hacia mi y se abalanzó, causando que cayéramos encima de un señor de 30 y tantos años – que aparentaba llevar mucha prisa- (ella puede tener tanta fuerza como su estúpido y enorme hermano).

"Estúpidas niñas" Nos gritó y se alejó con impaciencia de nosotras.

"Estúpido viejo rabo verde, estoy segura de que me toco el culo" masculló Alice enfuruñada.

"¡Bienvenida a casa amiga!" Gritó cuando recordó por que estaba ahí.

"Gracias Ali, te extrañe" contesté entusiasmada por volver a casa.

"¿Si? Pues no se nota, ¡ni un solo mail o llamada tuya en 3 años Isabella! Estoy muy decepcionada de ti..." hizo un puchero y un intento de mirada de rencor.

"Lo siento Al, pero sabes que necesitaba relajarme" sabia que ella me entendería, siempre lo hacia...

"¡Hey! ¿Los padres que? "Gritó mi padre, interrumpiéndonos mientras hacia ojitos ("mis ojitos").

Alice me soltó, no sin antes regalarme una sonrisa que me dio a entender que estaba perdonada.

"¡TE EXTRAÑAMOS BELLA! ¡BINVENIDA A CASA!" Todos gritaron a todo pulmón todos a todo pulmón, provocando que todas las mirada quedaran sobre nosotros

_¿Realmente dijeron eso? ¿O quisieron decir "Bienvenida a tu infierno personal"?_

"Y yo a ustedes" no pude evitar que una lagrima traicionera saliera, no se si por lo emotivo o por mi emotivo pensamiento.

Emmet tomo mis maletas y las subieron a una gran camioneta negra donde cabíamos todos a la perfección. Llegamos a la casa que tanto había extrañado y noté que todo seguía exactamente igual o al menos por fuera, ellos seguían haciendo preguntas acerca de como me había ido en Inglaterra, mis amigos, mis tíos (a decir verdad ninguno de ellos tenia mucha imaginación).

"¿Charlie? Podríamos ir al cuarto de juegos como en los "viejos tiempos" entró Alice interrumpiendo y salvándome del aburrido interrogatorio de mi padre.

"Claro Alice, ya saben donde está ¿se quedaran a cenar?" preguntó mi padre por cortesía, pues desde que son pequeños se quedaban incluso a dormir.

"Gracias Charlie, emm y claro que nos quedamos a cenar gracias" _como si no matara una mosca Já si como y yo todavía soy virgen-nótese el sarcasmo._

Subimos a nuestro "refugio" el cuarto de juego, lentamente y en cuanto lo abrí me di cuenta de que los años no pasan de en valde – en especial con mi papi- todo estaba cambiado (mucho mejor a decir verdad, mucho mas actual y "tecnológico").

"¡Papi te adoro!" Comencé a gritar y brincar de la emoción.

Todo era totalmente nuevo, excepto algunas cosas que significaba mucho para nosotros y que tienen sus historias (la mayoría épicas).

"¡Wow! Charlie si que quiso quedar bien Jajaja" _Estúpido Emmet_ "Por eso es que felizmente me mudaré a tu casa cuando quieras Bells" "En especial ahora que la consentida esta devuelta, seguro que ahora si nos dejan hacer una buena fiesta"

"¡Yo no estaría tan seguro Em!"Se escucho el grito burlón de mi padre por toda la casa...

"Cállate idiota, y no seas bebe ¿Qué ejemplo le das a Bella?" Alice como siempre se reía de la estupidez natal de su hermano.

"El de ser la persona mas sensual e irresistible de todo el estado de Washington" sonrió socarronamente.

"Jajaja si claro y yo me iré a un convento el próximo año" _Como si eso fuera a pasar realmente…_

"Ya párenle con sus estupideces, y mejor cuéntanos sobre tu vida en Inglaterra Bells" sonrió Alice con malicia, como si esperara algo jugoso con tan solo esa pregunta ¡_Mierda! Me sigue dando miedo._

"Bien, bueno durante los últimos años solo me dedique a hacer amigas y a divertirme follando con cuanto tipo se me pasaba enfrente junto con Jane y Rose, aclaro tenía que estar lo suficientemente bueno para ello, nada del otro mundo, lo normal" Sonreí y espere a ver su reacción hacia mi nueva forma de vivir, usualmente me importa una mierda lo que digan los demás (en especial desde el incidente con Cullen ) pero Em y Ali eran las únicas personas que tenían derecho a juzgarme, pues nos conocemos desde los 3 _años ¿Increíble Huh? ¿Yo solita con el oso y la duende? Pues si lo sé soy genial y hoy puedo decir Sobreviví..._

"Joder ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué hiciste con nuestra Bells? Sea como sea ¡Quédate tú! ¡Y que no vuelva la otra amargada!" Comencé a reír era obvio que al oso le gustaría la nueva yo, la divertida-mevalesunamierda-Swan.

"Sea lo que sea que paso en Inglaterra para cambiarte así, me ENCANTA, mandaré una carta a la embajada como agradecimiento. Como has cambiado, primero lo noté con tu modo de vestir y ahora ¡te has follado a tipos/calientes ingleses! "

"Lo único que me paso es que conocí a un par de perras oxigenadas que me enseñaron como se vive realmente la vida" sonreí como tonta al recordar como las había conocido...

_Flash Back_

_Caminé apresurada hacia mi nueva clase de música ¡Estúpido Cullen por hacerme vivir en un país donde mas del 60% de los jóvenes muere de aburrimiento al año!, OK tal vez exagero pero no eh encontrado nada mejor que hacer que asistir a estas jodidas clases por las tardes solo para complacer a mis tíos y ser más sociable, según ellos ¡Que tontería! Si estoy aquí es justamente porque mi vida social está arruinada, por mas que lo nieguen los demás ese estúpido video ME ARRUINÓ..._

_Entre en silencio a salón lista para una hora de un aburrido discurso sobre la música, porque obviamente todo lo vuelven aburrido y seguro que hasta esto lo echan a perder..._

_Yo me considero una amante verdadera de la música y admiro a los que realmente tienen talento pero ¡grr! Estoy demasiado molesta con el mundo como para apreciarla realmente._

"_Disculpa tu emo/incomprendida social estas en mi asiento" Busqué con la mirada la fuente de esa molesta voz y me encontré con un par de ojos color violeta y una sonrisa burlona._

"_Lo siento, no sabia que estaba ocupado" Murmuré bajo y comencé a recoger mis cosas. No quería más problemas, estaba harta de ellos y no estaba de humor para pelear por un asiento._

"_No se quien te hizo algo, pero te aseguro que si te hundes en esa mierda tu sola, vas a terminar ahogada" La misma rubia que me había corrido me miró como si me comprendiera a sin conocerme._

"_¿Cómo sabes que alguien me hizo algo?"_

"_Fácil, tienes cara de quiero morir pero antes quiero matar a ese imbécil" Reí, ella si que sabe leer expresiones faciales._

"_OH vaya pues tienes razón intentaré dejar de hundirme en todo mi incomprendido sufrimiento" Le sonreí agradecida por que por primera vez alguien en lugar de decirme –lo siento- me dice que deje de estar de llorona y eso era todo lo que necesitaba._

"_Yo suelo tener la razón en todo" Sonrío socarronamente "Mi nombre es Rosalie Hale pero mis amigas me llaman Rose, mis amantes Nena y las novias de mis amantes Puta"_

_Morí, esta chica me encantaba era justo e tipo de persona que necesitaba en este momento_

"_Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero mis amigos me dicen Bella y definitivamente no tengo amantes pero no estoy muy segura si alguien me llama puta a mis espaldas"_

"_Ten seguro que así es, eres demasiado bonita como para que alguien te quiera cerca de sus novios o novias ¿eres lesbiana? Por que si es así mejor te advierto que ni lo intentes, no hay nada mejor que una rica polla entrando y saliendo de ti"_

"_No te preocupes, aun no eh probado una polla, pero estoy muy segura de que no estoy interesada por los coños"_

"_¡¿Aun no haz probado una polla?! ¡OH por dios! Ni siquiera haz empezado a vivir… yo misma me encargaré de enseñarte como se hace. ""Te presentare a mi mejor amiga, es una perra, pero que mejor que tener una amiga perra que una perrita faldera, se llama Jane y seguro que le encantarás; estábamos buscando a nuestra tercera integrante creo que la hemos encontrado"_

_Fin Flash Back_

"¡Tienes que presentármelas! Cualquiera que te haga cambiar de modo de vestir es mi amiga" Alice comenzó a brincar en mi cama y a planificar nuestro próximo viaje a Inglaterra para conocer a Rose y Jane.

"Tal vez algún día Ali, pero por ahora estoy feliz de estar de nuevo en casa" Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor asombrada por la estupenda sorpresa que me había dado mi papi.

"Esta bien Belly, ahora cambiando de tema... ¿nos trajiste regalos a tus amigos favoritos? ¿Una sexy inglesa quizá?" Me comencé a reír a carcajadas feliz, al darme cuenta de que mis amigos NUNCA cambiarían.

"No es gracioso Bella, yo realmente esperaba que tu te acordaras de su osito favorito" Refunfuño y me hizo un pequeño puchero.

"¿Realmente crees que me olvidaría de ustedes?" Les sonreí a ambos y espere que entendieran la indirecta.

"¿Qué nos trajiste Bells?" Comenzaron a brincar y a sonreír como tontos, ellos era tan predecibles...

"Averígüenlo ustedes mismos, solo vayan al equipaje y busquen su OBVIO regalo" Les di una sonrisa inocente y salieron corriendo hacia mi habitación gritando pendejada y media sobre lo asombrosa que soy.

"¡AH!" Escuché el grito ahogado de Ali y Emmet al mismo tempo, seguido de una estampida al estilo McCarthy por el corredor.

"Te AMO Bella Swan me casaré contigo y tendremos muchos bebes sexys (que obviamente se van a parecer a mi) Gracias, gracias, gracias ¡La nueva colección de Louis Vuitton que solo esta disponible en Europa!" Me reí porque sabía que esa iba a ser su reacción y fue el motivo por el cual obligué a Rose a que me acompañara a comprarla.

"¡No si yo me caso primero con ella! ¡Un balón original autografiado por Michel Jordan! ¿Cómo coño lo conseguiste? ¿te acostaste con su nieto?"

"Jajaja Já no hizo falta, conozco a alguien..."

"Gracias Bells, me encantó y como agradecimiento le diré a Charlie que adelantemos la sorpresa para hoy" Alice dejó la colección en la maleta.

Me sonrío y bajó corriendo las escaleras, se escuchó como abrió la puerta del despacho de papa.

Un par de minutos después mi papa apareció con Alice detrás y ambos me hicieron una seña para que los siguiera. Bajamos en tota silencio hasta el garaje y sentí de nuevo unas enormes manos en mi rostro que obstruían mi visión.

"A la cuenta de 3 Bells""1,2.3" Destaparon mis ojos y observé lo que era mi sorpresa un Audi R8 en color azul estaba frente de mi en todo su hermoso esplendor, volteé a ver a mi papi y me lancé sobre el mientras le daba un gran abrazo, totalmente agradecida por mi regalo. Yo que creía que no había puesto atención a la gran cantidad de veces que le di a entender que necesitaba un auto y que preferiblemente debía ser un Audi.

"Gracias, papi me encanto" Me separé de el y me dieron las llaves de MÍ NUEVO AUTO y me metí rápidamente al auto, sintiendo la adrenalina subir por mis venas.

"Vamos dar una vuelta, muero por estrenar tu coche Bells" Le di una mirada envenenada, para darle a entender que primero muerta que prestarle m coche, y parece que o capto porque bajo la vista ante mi intensa mirada

"Anda, vayan pero vuelva para la cena chicos ¡diviértanse!" Subieron los dos al auto y comenzamos nuestro recorrido con 120km/h, sintiendo la brisa sobre nuestros rostros.

Entonces me di cuenta que todo el día, estado preocupada por el mañana y no eh disfrutado plenamente el hoy. HOY disfrutaría de mi regalo con mis amigos, MAÑANA e enfrentaría a todos los estúpidos de Forks que se burlaron de m y lo mas importante me enfrentaría al idiota que lo causo...

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?¿Quién les gustaría que narre el encuentro? Prometo que el próximo es EPOV...**

**¿les gustaría saber como se conocen Bella y Jane?**

**Déjenme saber lo que piensan con un lindo review, para esta pobre autora.**

**Besos, Diana ;)**


	3. ¿Qué mierda hice anoche?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes en su mayoría le pertenecen a la gran autora Stephanie Meyer, la historia es MÍA y no me gusta compartir.**

"**Fuck You Cullen"**

**Capitulo 2:¿Qué mierda hice anoche?**

**EPOV:**

¡Mierda! O, no entres en pánico Cullen, primero encuéntrate a ti mismo…_ Uff, soné como puto maestro de yoga_. Haber Cullen, no empieces a pensar estupideces y mejor piensa en que vas a hacer…piensa, piensa; tu debes de tener un plan, siempre tienes uno…

_¡Plan de emergencia! Esperen ¿Cuál es el paso 1? Mm. OK, solo recuerda la ultima vez que lo usaste... _Siento una sonrisa pícara en mi rostro, _creo que ya lo recordé, talvez deba volver a llamar a Bree._

Ok, mejor pasemos a el plan; ya habrá tiempo para pensar en tetas...

**1.- Mante la calma. ** _Ok, creo que ese ya lo superé._

**2.-Observa lo que hay a tu alrededor. **

Miro a mi alrededor intentando ubicarme, y lo único que logro ver son una sabanas rosas de chica y encaje rojo; sonrío _Parece que tuviste una rica noche Cullen. Una noche que no puedes recordar... _Suspiro pesadamente _¿Qué mierda hice anoche?_

**3.-Recuerda que mierda hice anoche. **_Puff...me leíste el pensamiento genio, si lo recordara no estaría en esta situación._

Suspiro, lo mejor es tratar de recordar; veamos Cullen, ayer fuiste a la fiesta de Tyler te pusiste a jodida borrachera junto con Jasper y Luke. Una sonrisa se forma involuntariamente en mi rostro ¿cuándo será el día en que yo no me vaya de fiesta con estos dos? Niego, creo que eso es imposible, ya es tradición entre nosotros. Recuerda, estabas haciendo un baile ridículo enmedio de todos tras haber perdido la apuesta sobre Mcarty ¿quién iba a decir que el muy estupido no iría a la puta fiesta?..Bien, después de eso fuiste "obligado" a irte a la habitación con Ángela Webber ¿la nerd?

**4. ¿Estás e peligro de muerte? Mide el estado de emergencia. **

_**¡**__Mierda! ¿Lo estoy?, _no recuerdo nada después de esa frekie con sus horribles frenos. ¿Del 1 al 10 cuánto? Bien, no conozco a esta chica para nada; no recuerdo nada de lo que hicimos ¿y que co el encaje? ¿Eso es de Ángela? Niego, es casi imposible que esa chica use ese tipo de cosas… ¿8? Si, este es mi estado de emergencia.

**5.- Busca tu teléfono, si no sabes donde está ¡busca uno a como de lugar! **_¿MI teléfono_? Comienzo a buscar entre las sábanas y el buró, hasta que al otro lado de la habitación logro distinguir mis vaqueros; me levanto bruscamente de la cama camino hacia ellos, aún solo en mis boxers; los levanto y comienzo a buscar en cada bolsillo, hasta dar en el blanco, en el bolsillo trasero encuentro mi amado Iphone y sonrío. _Lo que ha visto este teléfono..._

**6.-Llama al "amigo" que estaba a tu cuidado y en caso de que no conteste… ¡huye! **

Estupido Jasper, se suponía que me cuidaras de mis propias estupideces. Suspiro ¿por qué rayos sigo confiando en él? Ah, si... porque es un cabrón pero a pesar de eso es un bien amigo.

Busco en mi teléfono, el número de mi "amigo" y lo encuentro en la letra "p", de pervertido y marco _¡maldición, Jasper si no me contestas; te corto las bolas! _Espero e la línea impaciente.

"¿Aló?"Se escucha una voz rasposa al otro lado de la linea y sonrío, espero que tenga una GRAN resaca.

"Hola querido estupido hijo de puta ¿te acuerdas de mi?" Silencio. Es lo único que escucho al otro lado de la línea, seguido de un sonido que se escucho como un "mierda".

"¿Edward? ¿Dónde estás?"Su voz aparenta una falsa preocupación y suelto una amarga carcajada.

"¿crees que si lo supiera te llamaría?" Bufé.

"Ed, te juro que si te estaba cuidando; pero cuando te fui a buscar a la habitación a la que habías ido con Ángela ya no estabas y pues creí..."

"¿Qué me había ido a follármela a otra parte?" Decido terminar la oración por el y se escucha una fuerte carcajada.

"Tienes que aceptarlo... no sería la primera vez" Sonrio un poco, _tiene razón._

"¿Me vas ayudar o no, inútil?". Se escucha como intenta amortiguar su risa

"Esta bien, ¿sabes dónde estás?" Niego, aunque se que el no puede verme.

"No" Suspiro. "Desperté en una habitación de una chica, rodeado de encaje rojo" lo escucho silbar al otro lado de la línea.

"Así que no te fue tan mal Cullen; ¿estás aún con Ángela?"

"No lo se, la casa se escucha vacía ¿que hora es?"

"Las 6 de la tarde" ¡_¿las 6?! Carlisle me matará._

"¡Joder! Estoy muerto..." Escucho una carcajada

"No te preocupes, seguro que Esme te defiende" _¿Cuándo será que mi linda mami no me tenga que defender de ese horrible ogro?_

"Ok, ¿entonces, llevo un día "desaparecido"?"

"No, en realidad desde hoy como a las 3 AM... "

"Bien, ¡ahora ven por mi, animal!"

Escucho una carcajada al otro lado "¿Tan mal folla Ángela?, yo que creía que el mito ese era cierto...eh escuchado eso de –entre mas ñoñas mejor follan- "Casi lo puedo ver al otro lado, negando con su estupida sonrisa sureña.

"Lamento interrumpir tus deducciones Sherlock, pero no le vi ni un pelo a Ángela"

"Nunca creí escuchar el día en que Edward Cullen no se follaría a una chica"

"Pues llego el día, y más te vale que me pases a recoger en 20 minutos Jassy, porque si no me aseguré e que toda la escuela se entere lo que hiciste el verano pasado" Lo escucho tragar pesado

"No te atreverías..." Río ante su tonito de niña asustada.

"Puedes estar seguro de que si"

"¿Dónde madre estas Edward?"

¿No crees que si supiera? ¡No te estaría llamando!" Suspiro profundamente y me acerco a la única ventana de la habitación, esquivando algunos zapatos y libros tirados por el piso ¿No se supone que las chicas son las ordenadas? _A menos que no estuvieras anoche con una chica..._ Niego para alejar esos pensamientos. **Edward Cullen primero se corta la polla, antes de metérsela a un Hombre.**

Miro através de la ventana veo la tan conocida calle Edge Wood y sonrío, por algún motivo este lugar muy buenos recuerdos.

"Estoy en Edge Wood, Jazz te veo afuera"

"Como en los viejos tiempos... te ve allá Ed" Lo escucho reir ante su propio chiste y concidencia.

Me coloco mis pantalones rápidamente, y busco mi camisa a tientas, la encuentro tirada en un rincón a un lado y me la pongo tal cal, por primera vez sin importarme si esta arrugada o no. Comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta pero no puedo evitar mirarme en el espejo del tocador, es una de mis más grandes y notables manías. Sonrío al ver mi reflejo _Estas perfecto Cullen, como siempre..._

Reanudo mi camino hacia la puerta y la comienzo a abrir co una extrema lentitud., por miedo a hacer demasiado ruido y que me descubran e casa de esta "chica". Vago un poco por n estrecho pasillo que lleva a diversas puertas, hasta encontrar unas largas escaleras al final; las bajo apresurado por salir de aquí, al parecer tengo eso que llaman "mal presentimiento".

Abro la puerta de enfrente, aun sorprendido de la total ausencia en la casa _Si aunque no lo crean, Edward tiene dignidad_ y me siento unas casas más adelante sobre la banqueta; deseando internamente no ser reconocido.

Veo pasar a un Audi que lleva música a todo volumen y un montón de risas que provienen d el como si disfrutara del momento Miro por curiosidad a sus pasajeros y apenas puedo distinguir a una linda chica de cabello caoba largo hasta ¿la cintura?_ Estrecha cintura querrás decir... _y un cuerpo enorme que aprentta ser de un chico con las enormes dimensones de un luchador profesional ¿Será su novio?

Miro fijamente el cielo y bufo. ¿Por qué mierda insisten tanto e que es hermoso? ¡Para mi solo es un montón de azul! .Comiezo a divagar e mis pegamentos y me sorprendo de un momento a otro pensando en esa larga cabellera ¿la conozco? Lo dudo, no había visto ese auto por aquí, y en este pueblo asqueroso todos se enteran de todo.

Repentinamente lo recuerdo, cabello caoba largo hasta la cintura, ojos cafés preciosos y una sonrisa que quita el aliento. ¡No me jodas! NO puede ser ella.

_Flash Back_

_Caminé rápidamente al lado de James, el era mi mejor amigo nos conocíamos desde hace años; teníamos clase de Biología y hoy era el primer día de clases así que nos sentaríamos juntos .Llegamos al aula y nos sentamos junto a los demás chicos y empezamos a hacer apuestas para ver quien era el primero en caer en la dirección._

"_Buenos días alumnos" La voz del profesor Banner se escucho al frente callando poco a poco las voces y convirtiéndolas en solo murmullos."Eh visto que se han tomado la molestia de elegir asientos, pero ¡les tengo una noticia! Yo les asignaré sus asientos a que según su compañero de mesa será su pareja de laboratorio entre otros futuros proyecto" Se escucharon sonidos de protesta .Los maestros siempre arruinan la diversión._

"_No me importa lo que digan, ahora los quiero a todos de pie aquí en frente para comenzar"_

_Uno a uno tomamos nuestras cosas y nos paramos al frente para esperar nuestro lugar "asignado"._

"_Espero que me toque con alguna chica linda, para poder meterle mano por debajo de la mesa" Mi amigo James, siempre pensando en sexo; quise responderle algo peor que le diría "Si hay que entretenernos mientras le metemos mano en su coño" Frunzo el ceño. A mis 15 años aun no he probado el sexo aunque claro si me eh dado alguno que otro meneo. Solo atino a asentir._

"_¿Señor Cullen?" Alzo la vista ye encuentro con todos mirándome, los miro confuso y luego me percato que fue la voz del profesor la que me había llamado._

"_¿Si profesor?"Lo veo rodar los ojos exasperado."Le eh dicho que toe asiento al lado de la señorita Swan" Asiento le pido disculpas con la mirada, y comienzo buscar a la señorita Swan con la vista; hasta que en las filas de hasta atrás observo a una morena muy bonita, alisando su cabello y sonriendo ampliamente._

"_Si claro... lo siento profesor" Camino hacia ella decidido y me deslizzo en el asiento de a lado._

"_Hola" Le sonrío ampliamente esperando por su reacción ante mi. _

_Si hay algo que eh aprendido a lo largo de mis 15 años de vida, es que la primera impresión es la que cuenta y más cuando se trata de chicas. Si cometes un solo error tan solo en la presentación-, puedes estar seguro que todo se ha ido a la mismísima mierda._

_Ella voltea y me mira de arriba abajo observo como un leve sonrojo se esparce por sus mejillas cuando logro atrapar su mirada, una mirada profunda, coqueta y soñadora de color chocolate._

"_Hola" su voz suena nerviosa; así que sonrió contento con el efecto que ah causado en ella. "Soy Isabella pero puedes llamarme Bella"_

"_Soy Edward, pero me puedes llamar… cuando quieras" Guiño un ojo y la escucho soltar encantadoras risitas._

"_Tal vez lo haga" Intenta que su voz suene amenazante y suelto una carcajada._

"_Estaré feliz en ese momento"_

"_Entonces... ¿Crees que te ves estúpida?" La miro sorprendido mientras al sigo a la cafetería._

"_Todos me ven como si fuera una niña estúpida" Se encoge de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. "A veces creo que es lo mejor" ¿Me está hablando en serio? ¿Prefiere que la traten como estúpida a demostrar lo contrario?_

_Lo eh dicho y lo seguiré diciendo ¡nadie entiende a las mujeres!_

_La observo de arriba abajo, o bueno casi me la como con los ojos, ella tiene razón, a simple vista ella podría pasar por niña hueca y descerebrada. Jamás eh entendido eso de" si es bonita no tiene cerebro, está hueca", pero con el tiempo eh aprendido que algunas veces tienen razón. Ese no es el caso, no con Bella; no con esta preciosa criatura que tengo ante mis ojos. No voy a negarlo, lo primero en lo que me eh fijado es en su espectacular físico (cabello marrón largo hasta la cintura, piel de porcelana, labios rellenos rosados, ojos color chocolate, piernas que parecen infinitamente largas, unas pequeñas pero bien marcadas curvas, estrecha cintura), pero eh visto que hay mucho más de todo, y lo voy a averiguar._

_Salgo de mi ensoñación al sentir unas suaves palmaditas en el rostro "¿Te fuiste?" Bella suelta risitas por haberme quedado mirándola embobado._

"_Sip" Remarco al –p- para intentar parecer adorable pero creo que en realidad eh parecido un niñito "pero ya regresé, es mejor estar con una chica tan hermosa como tú" Ese tentador color carmesí aparece en sus mejillas y me regala una brillante sonrisa._

"_¿Fue mi idea o está coqueteando conmigo señor Cullen?" Le doy esa sonrisa marca Cullen que utilizo para conseguir lo que quiero, porque solamente tengo claro algo. La quiero a ella._

"_Tómalo como quieras hermosa, nos vemos luego" Me acerco y le beso esa sonrosada mejilla, sintiendo el calor emanar de ella. Le guiño un ojo, antes de entrar finalmente a la cafetería._

_Busco inmediatamente con la mirada a James, y lo encuentro mirándome fijamente con aire de reproche ¿Qué coño? Camino directamente hacia la mesa y lo saludo con un breve asentimiento de cabeza._

"_¿Dónde haz estado Edward?" Gruñe entre dientes y me encojo de hombros para restarle un poco de importancia y hacer menos la tensión entre ellos,_

"_Solo ayudaba a Bella con sus cosas"_

"_¿Bella? ¿Así se llama la pequeña zorra? " Cierro mis puños automáticamente; totalmente furioso. ¿Quién mierda se cree para hablar así de ella? "Bueno, a quien le importa... será mejor que no me dejes plantado tan seguido por esa chica" Asiento rígido, aún molesto por su actitud hacia ella ¿Qué mierda pasó con James y Bella?_

_Fin de Flashbacks_

Niego como un poseso ¡NO puede ser ella!

"¿Qué mierda te pasa Ed? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma" La voz de Jasper logra sacarme del shock que me ah provocado tan solo recordar como empezó todo.

"Casi, Jassy, casi..." Es lo único que atino a decir mientras me subo a su auto.

"¿te llevo directo a tu casa? Carlisle acaba de llamarme... no se escuchaba muy feliz" Asiento y me recuesto, me siento cansado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche .Sonrío levemente _Tuve una noche movidita._

"¿Por qué la sonrisita? Mi sonrisa se hace más amplia inevitablemente.

"Me siento agotado" Muevo mis cejas sugestivamente para que capte la idea, y parece que comprende porque se carcajea como loco,

"Seguro, seguro ¿si quiera llegaste a una cama antes de follártela?" Lo miro seriamente, ni siquiera estoy seguro de a quien me follé ¿Cómo diablos pretende que yo sepa si lo hice en un baño, una cama o en el piso? Como si eso importara,

"¿Estas seguro de que me fui con Ángela anoche?" NO puedo evitar hacer una mueca, ella no es para nada de… ¿mi estilo? Mi amigo rubio se encoje de hombros para evitar que recuerde que ¡El debía de cuidarme se mi mismo! Pero NO, claro seguro que se había ido con Tyler a buscar un buen coño que ya estuviera borracho.

"La verdad... no estoy seguro" Vacila un poco y mira fijamente el camino vacío frente a él como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. "Tal vez si, tal vez no... que mas da. Lo que pasó anoche, se queda anoche ¿no?"

"estoy bastante seguro de que es dicho no va así, Jasper"

"¿a quien madre le importa?, te apuesto mi Iphone a que ese dicho siempre es usado para conveniencia de los que han tenido una noche de cagadas"

Llegamos a la entrada de mi "amado hogar" y me quedo quieto disfrutando de la paz y seguridad que me proporciona el coche de Jasper "¿No quieres salir cierto?" La pregunta de Jazz me parece de lo más estúpida, ¡eso es más que obvio!

"No Jass, solo estoy midiendo el tiempo que puedes pasar sin decir algo estúpido" Mi voz derrocha el sarcasmo.

"Vale, no hace falta que me insultes Cullen Bájate ya de mi auto, tengo que ir con mis padres a una cena muy importante" Le sonrío y bajo del auto, no sin antes azotar la

puerta fuertemente.

"Jodido hijo de puta" Lo oigo mascullar entre dientes.

"Seré un hijo de puta, pero soy el hijo de puta favorito" Es cierto, por más cagadas que yo haga el idiota aquí presente siempre se queda conmigo y eso se lo agradezco, aunque no se lo diga muy seguido... O mejor dicho NUNCA, se que el lo sabe.

"Nos vemos mañana Edward"

"¡Edward Cullen, ven aquí ahora mismo! "La voz de Carlisle se escucha desde el porche y gimo internamente imaginando el sermón de 3 horas que me espera tras esas puertas

Suspiro. "Si sobrevivo" Me doy vuelta y comienzo mi camino hacia mi desafortunado destino _Uff, Cullen tampoco exageres ¿qué es lo pero que puede pasar? _Mañana te esperan cosas buenas ¿cierto?

* * *

**Aqui el capi, sé que me odian por no haber actualizado.. pero de verdad lo eh intentado. ¿Quién les gustaría que narrara el priemer encuentro?**

**¿Merezco un review?**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**¿REVIEWS?**

**Besos Diana n.n**


End file.
